Désillusion
by rougeauxlevres
Summary: ROYAI. Entre rêve et réalité, Roy ne sait plus ou il doit se situer... Quelle est cet endroit étrange, ou mes rêves deviennent réalité ?


**Désillusion**

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist est à son auteur : Hiromu Arakawa.

**_Les deux minutes d'Orainoco :_** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui ne comportera que trois ou quatres chapitres. J'ai été longuement absente au vu de mes études, mais me revoici dans ma bonne ville de Mulhouse (un coin paumé lol). Je suis en train de terminé l'écriture de "Ritornare", et je suis en train de réecrire "Un Souvenir de Toi". Je tiens à préciser aussi que William et Andrew sortent de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Prologue :** _Réveille toi !_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_La sirène d'une ambulance. _

_Un hurlement térrifié ..._

_Peur, appréhension, douleur._

_Sang. Tellement de sang, Son visage inexpressif baigne dans cette rivière écarlate... immobile. Son regard est déjà loin. _

_Souffrance agonisante._

_Tout était entièrement de sa faute !_

_Un ricanement sinistre._

_Il n'avait pas sut la protéger. Tout était de sa faute ! Tout ..._

_"- RIZA !"_

_°_

_°_

_°_

"- Riza !"

Son cri se répercuta contre les murs de la chambre. La respiration haletante, la sueur glissant le long de son torse, le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang resta un instant paralysé. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Qu'un putain de rêve !_

Alors qu'il s'appretait à se levé, il écarquilla les yeux et examina minutieusement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre richement décoré. Dans les tons or et argents, la chambre respirait la féminité. Un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une commode et deux tables de chevets en bois massif tronaient fièrement. Fronçant les sourcils, Roy se leva et arpenta la chambre à coucher, la coiffeuse à côté de l'armoire lui indiquait qu'une femme vivait bel et bien en ces lieux.

Complétement déboussolé, une question taraudait inlassablement, presque vicieusement le Flame Alchemist... Comment avait-il attérit ici ?

Roy ne se souvenait, absolument, de rien. Chez qui pouvait-il bien être ? Victoria ? Vanessa ? Emmeline ? Non, il connaissait les chambres de ses conquêtes presque par coeur. S'approchant de la coiffeuse, le Général se figea quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Lentement, presque mécaniment, il leva une main sur son oeil gauche.

_Impossible ! Les médecins avaient dit qu'il était irrécupérable !_

Et pourtant, face à lui, le regard de l'alchimiste d'état brillait de détermination. Son oeil gauche voyait aussi bien que le droit. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus vue ce visage. _Son_ visage. Le combat contre le Généralissime Bradley l'avait complétement métamorphosé... Mais là, il avait devant lui, le fier et charismatique Colonel Mustang, celui qui ne reculait devant rien. A cette époque là, il était au sommet de la gloire.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il sursauta quand la poignée de la porte bougea. Instinctivement, il se précipita vers le lit, et s'empara de ses gants d'alchimistes sous son oreiller. Il les enfila, avant de fronçé les sourcils et de baisser son regard vers elles.

Comment avait-il sut qu'elles se trouvaient là ?

Chassant cette nouvelle énigme dans un coin de sa tête, il repporta son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Le bras tendu, pret à claquer des doigts à tout moment, Roy écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue. Il eut l'impression que l'air lui manquait, que son coeur ne battait plus, et durant une fraction de seconde, il aurait juré que le temps c'était suspendu.

Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi belle. Vêtu d'un chemisier en soie beige et d'une longue jupe noir, Riza lui sourait tendrement. Complétement déboussolé, Roy baissa son bras et admira sa subordonné avec plus d'attention. Incontestablement, il y avait quelques choses de changer. Son visage était plus épanouit, elle resplendissait d'amour et de joie de vivre. Ses cheveux détéchés lui arrivait au bas du dos... Radieuse. Oui, la jeune femme était radieuse.

La Riza qu'il connaissait était beaucoup plus réservée, plus discrète... et puis, il ne se souvenait pas que sa chevelure dorée avait été si longue.

Bon sang ! Ou'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Tu n'es pas encore habillé ?" demanda t-elle avec un sourire. " Dépêche toi, il est tard."

Baissant son regard, Roy rougit en s'apercevant qu'il se tenait en boxer devant sa subordonné. S'emparant brusquement de la couette, il la passa autour de ses hanches. Là, ça devenait urgent ! Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Avait-il rêvé ou venait-elle de le tutoyer ? Il n'avait quand même pas couché avec Hawkeye ? Pas que ça lui déplairait, Roy désirait cette femme depuis des années... Non, son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Toussotant pour se donner de la contenance, il reporta son attention sur Riza et faillit s'étouffer.

La jeune femme se tenait de profil et mettait en avant son ventre rebondi. Enceinte ? Depuis quand Hawkeye attendait un enfant ? Soudainement une pointe de colère et de jalousie s'empara de son âme.

"- Hawkeye ! Vous êtes enceinte ?" questionna le Général d'une voix glacial.

Riza tourna un regard surpris dans sa direction. Elle le dévisagea un instant, avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre, c'est à cet instant, qu'il remarqua l'alliance qui brillait à son doigt. La frustration, l'incompréhension, la colère... Roy retira ses gants de peur de faire une bêtise. Alors qu'il enlevait son gant gauche, sa respiration cessa subitement. Il portait la même bague de mariage que la jeune femme.

"- Bien sur que je suis enceinte. Roy ? Tu vas bien ?"

La voix de Riza lui parvint comme un écho. Combien de fois c'était-il imaginé marié avec Riza ? Trop pour tous les comptés. Une douce caresse le fit revenir sur terre. Son regard croisa celui inquiet de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui caressait tendrement la joue. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La présence de son corp à quelques centimètre du sien, lui fit tourné la tête. Et aussi soudainement que brusquement, il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dans ce baiser, il mit toute sa frustration et tout son amour pour elle.

Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, la futur mère poussa un gémissement douloureux. Roy s'écarta immédiatement, de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

"- Mérédith."murmura t-elle en passant une main sur son ventre. " Arrête de donner des coups à maman. Tu es bien la fille de ton père."

"- Mérédith ?" répéta t-il, en levant un sourcil.

"- Quoi ? C'est pourtant toi qui a choisi le prénom."

"- Vraiment..."

Fronçant les sourcils, Riza se blottit dans ses bras.

"- Roy, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu es étrange. Tu ne m'as plus appellé Hawkeye depuis mes dix ans."

Serrant la femme... _sa femme _contre lui, Roy ferma les yeux en posant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

"- Désolé. Ca doit être une habitude militaire."

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Levant un regard intrigué vers lui, Riza lui déclara doucement

"- Chéri. Tu as quitté l'armée, il y a de ça huit ans."

"- J'ai quitté l'armée !" s'exclama t-il malgré lui.

"- Tu commences à me faire peur !"

Roy se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit. La tête entre les mains, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Quitter l'armée ! Comment avait-il put quitter l'armée ! C'était toute sa vie ! Devenir Généralissime pour pouvoir changer les choses... c'était sa seule ambition !

"- Roy t..."

Sa phrase fut interromput par un grand BOUM venant du couloir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Deux petites silhouettes se faufilèrent dans la chambre en courrant. Deux petits garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes. Le premier arborait un sourire milicieux et rebel, alors que le deuxième portait des lunettes et possèdait un expression calme et sereine. Des cris et des pleurs emplirent la pièce, et l'estomac de Roy se retourna... Les deux gosses lui ressemblait étrangement.

"- Que se passe t-il ici ?" s'exclama Riza les mains sur les hanches.

Sa voix claqua l'air avec autorité, et le Général reconnut le Lieutenant qu'il connaissait bien. Les jumeaux cessèrent immédiatement leur course.

"- Will a prit mon livre d'image !" pleurnicha l'un d'eux.

"- Z'ai rien prit !" s'exclama Will en tentant de cacher le dit livre derrière son dos.

Le manège du petit garçon fit sourire Roy, Will semblait être un garçon débrouillard, malicieux et quelque peu casse-cou.

"- William rend le livre à ton frère !"

"- Mais maman, Andy veut pas me le faire voir !"

"- C'est pas vrai !"

"- Si, z'ai vrai !"

"- Stop ! Andrew tu peux bien lui prêté ton livre non ? Et toi, William arrête d'embêter ton frère !"

Andrew remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, son regard étincelant de détermination et d'intelligence... A contre coeur un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Roy... Ce regard était si semblable à celui de Riza.

"- Mais..."

"- Je veux rien savoir !"

"- Maman..."

"- Vous voulez être privé de déssert ?" menaça t-elle le visage sévère.

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur, et se tournèrent silmutanèment vers Roy.

"- Papa !" s'exclamèrent-ils avec déséspoir.

Ce dernier totalement pris au dépourvut ne sut quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on le nommait ainsi. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il fut surpris d'adoré ça... _Papa_... Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, leur mère le devança.

"- Oh que non ! Ne comptez pas sur votre père pour vous en sortir cette fois ! Maintenant direction la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner ! Et plus vite que ça !"

Les deux frères poussèrent des soupires à fendre l'âme et sortirent de la chambre en trainant les pieds.

"- Ils me tueront un jour." déclara t-elle en déposant un leger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. "Habille toi, le temps que je prépare le petit déjeuner."

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle sortit à son tour de pièce conjugale. Roy cligna les yeux une puis deux fois... histoire de comprendre, que tout ce qu'il venait de voir était bel et bien réelle. Déconcerté, il se dirigea vers l'armoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver ses vêtements.

"- Belle petite famille, n'est ce pas ?"

Pris par surprise, il sursauta et lacha la chemise qu'il avait en main. Se retournant il fit face à un vieillard. Habillé d'un pull et d'un pantalon brun, il ne tenait debout que grace à une vieille canne. Plissant les yeux avec méfiance, Roy le dévisagea un instant.

Comment était-il entré dans la chambre sans qu'il ne le remarque ?

"- Qui êtes vous ?" demanda le Flame Alchemist en enfilant un pantalon noir.

Le vieillard secoua la tête.

"- Tu ne poses pas la bonne question."

C'est vrai ...

"- Ou est ce que je suis ?"

"- Ah c'est déjà mieux !"

Se moquait-il de lui ? Roy n'avait pas envie de rire, mais alors vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'étaiit comprendre ou il se trouvait, et qu'est ce qu'il y faisait.

"- Tu sais toute personne est désigné pour faire quelques choses sur cette terre. Parfois, il arrive que ces dites personnes ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Regarde ont donne aux Alchimistes la faculter le comprendre le fonctionnement même du monde... Ont leur donne seulement la facultés. Après, naturellement, certains utilisent cette faculté pour des raisons plus ou moins avouables. Et pourquoi ? Le pouvoir, l'argent, la gloire ? Toutes ces notions plus fumeuses les unes que les autres."

"- Je comprend pas."

"- Parceque tu ne veux pas comprendre. Crois tu qu'un homme qui a commis les pires attrocités puisse un jour être pardonner ?"

C'est décidé, le vieillard était complétement malade. Pourtant sa question fit culpabilisé Roy... il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

"- Non." chuchota t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le vieillard tappa sa canne sur le sol avec mécontentement.

"- Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Ce n'est pas à toi de juger."

La machoire crispé, l'alchimiste d'état le fussilla du regard.

"- Vous m'avez poser la question."

"- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre !"

Sa patience arrivant à ses limites, le jeune homme se retint de lui balancer une bonne valse de flammes. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser sa brusque envie meurtrière. Il ne manquait plus ça, un fou qui parlait par énigme !

"- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieu fou."

Le vieillard sourit, d'une sourire édenté.

"- De nous deux qui est le plus fou, Roy ?"

"- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?"

Ouvrant les paupières, il fut un instant interloqué. Ou était-il passer ? Il était là, il n'y avait même pas quelques secondes...

°

°

°

_Du sang. Tellement de sang. Elle agonise. Elle c'est sacrifiée pour te sauver._

_Un murmure inaudible. La sirène d'une ambulance. _

_Non.. laissez moi ! Je dois la voir !_

_Tout est de ma faute ! Je me le pardonnerait jamais..._

_°_

_°_

_°_

Prenant appuie contre l'armoire, Roy resta le souffle court devant ses visions.

"- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?"

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux...

"- Papa ?"

L'alchimiste aperçut le petit garçon aux lunettes, Andrew lui souriait innoncement, et Roy sentit un brusque sentiment d'amour l'envahir... Cet enfant c'était le sien, son fils... que c'était invraisemblable cette histoire. Il devait être mort, et c'était ça le paradis. Oui, il n'y avait que cette solution...

"- Dépêche toi, vite ! Sinon Will va tout mangé !" s'exclama Andy en le prenant par la main, afin de le tirer jusque dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'il se laissait guider par le petit garçon de cinq ans, un sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres de Roy. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait... Mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit cette sensation de plénitude.

Oui, c'était ça le bonheur.

°

°

( A suivre ... )

Silence,

Lumière,

Action !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review d'encouragement ! J'accepte de tout !

Alors ou Roy a t-il attérit ? Entre rêve ou réalité ? Donne moi vos avis !

A bientôt et bisous a tous

Orainoco.


End file.
